The present invention relates to toy planes, and particularly to a main form of stick fuselage.
The traditional model planes are seldom sell in the toy market due to the complicated structure and complex assembly work. The main reason is that the assembly of the main wing, tail wing, support framing and other aeromechanic system is too tedious. However, currently, plastics are usable materials in the assembled toys. Therefore, it has an eager demand for a novel design of the toy plane which can be assembled and detached easily in a few seconds, and moreover plastics are used as the material of the fuselage so as to simplify the assembly of the toy plane.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a main form of stick fuselage of a toy plane having a cruciform cross section. The main form of stick fuselage is formed by plastic material and is integrally formed with a main wing support framing and a tail unit framing. Moreover, a propeller axle bearing, a landing gear framing under the propeller axle bearing, the dihedral bracket jointer below the main wing support framing, a rear rubber hook, and a tail skid may be integrally formed with the main form of stick fuselage.